Forum:Custom Ranked Racing reveal
This glitch is for PS3,I dont know if it works on Xbox or PC,but here is it....Heres a tutorial video about it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgIRMDC0E54 I didnt did it...It is made by smurphie 78,here it is: Its an easy couple of glitches of to do where the 'glitcher' and a 'friend' can 'host' custom between them but only to a 'friends' rm. so for those of you who are lost already what i mean is that the 'glitcher' designs the race then uses glitch with a friend to put that race up into his 'friends' ranked race rm. or 'carry' a custom into 'ANY' ranked race rm where a normal race is being hosted. the 3rd glitch is a little bit tricky where the 'glitcher' can host his own designed custom race into his own ranked race rm. this is how u do them. RIGHT: 1. Glitcher to Friends rm * 'glitcher' must goto 'freeburn' create own rm, then set up rm to 'invite only' * post your custom race in your rm * now hav your 'friend' invite you from his 'friends' list to join his 'freeburn' * 'glitcher' now join 'friends' freeburn * once u are both in the rm together wait 10secs or so (just 4 game to upload to each other) * now 'friend' must close the rm and goto rank race, create a race usally 'AP' any boost * once friend is visable in rank lobby 'glitcher' must join 'Friends' rm (quicker the better) * once u enter u will notice that the 'custom' will hang on your screen till u upload, sometimes it will change back to 'AP' this is not a problem just leave the rm and re-enter again. * custom race hosted, enjoy!!!!! 2. Glitcher to any ranked room * 'glitcher' must goto 'freeburn' create own rm, then set up rm to 'invite only' * post your custom race in your rm * now hav your 'friend' invite you from his 'friends' list * 'friend' must now goto any ranked rm as normal (making sure they hav a race posted already) * once 'friend' is in a rm inform the 'glitcher' that you are in a ranked rm with a slot avalible for 'glitcher' to enter * 'glitcher' must now except invite * u will join the ranked rm with your custom race (once u enter u will notice that the 'custom' will hang on your screen till u upload, sometimes it will stay other times it will change back to 'race that was hosted' this is not a problem just leave the rm and re-enter again. * custom race hosted, enjoy!!!! 3. glitcher to glitcher rm * hav a friend create a ranked race 'AP' * 'glitcher' invite frm friends list for 'friend' to join u * 'friend' except invite from 'glitcher' * once 'friend' has joined u will notice that u can only host a ranked race in the freeburn rm u are both in so * host 'AP' then close the rm * now 'glitcher' goto create 'freeburn' and invite your friend again * this time u can now host your custom route, wait for 10-20 secs before you close the rm (upload purpose) * now 'Glitcher' goto create ranked race choose boost and 'AP' * hav friend join ranked rm 'glitcher' created and u will notice the game will hang once he joins and will then change to custom route that 'glitcher' designed. custom race hosted enjoy!!!! hav fun guys trying out these glitches, using and abusing this glitch does not bother me 1 bit as i can race any custom race that any1 designs so carry on guys im not scared to race ya lol, and im sure not to many of the burnout legends will be either, as they can all race custom races being ranked regardless. so happy gliching guys this game is dead now anyway, but i do hope every1 will still see this game as the best racer avalible and continue to race. PS:one other important bit of information i forgot to tell u guys as well, is that when u are designing these races u can only put the 'start line' where a 'start line' is on any of the 36 ranked races that are on the game. the game will crash when u try to start it reason being is that because you are bringing races into a 'ranked' rm it doesnt recognize a start line that is different to an normal ranked race, probably all to do with code within the game and its not recognizing it. just remember check that start lines are the same as any ranked race, that is all 18:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC)TmTs